When Esme and Carlisle go out
by teamkeith
Summary: When Esme and Carlisle go on their annuale trip for 2 weeks, what will the cullen's bella get up to? truth and dare! B E A J E R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Fist fanfic so be nice!!!! ALL HUMAN!!! Disclaimer: Yes Twilight is mine… no duh it isn't!**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I was awoken by the shrill sound of Alice's ring, "Popular" from Wicked, that was all coming from my cell that lay on my bedside table. I groaned and rolled over to stare at the devil phone that had waked me up. Or should I say that evil pixie.

Reluctantly, I made myself pick up the phone.

"Hello?'' I said sleepily.

"BELLA!!!! I'm so glad you're up!" Alice screamed into the phone. So loud I had to hold the phone a good 5 inches away from my ear.

"Well now I am."

"Whatever. Rose and I will be there in like 3 minutes. Hurry and get dressed and make sure you look decent!" With that she hung up the phone. I didn't have to ask k where they were going to take me. It was Alice where else would she take me besides shopping?

Like she promised, Rose and Alice were ringing the doorbell 3 minutes later. I had dressed in a pair of jeans, a white camisole and a blood red cardigan over top. All of which Alice had bought for me.

A ran to get the door and yanked it open to see a very impatient pixie.

"Hi Alice!" I said as I grabbed my purse and my house key.

"Bout time you answer." She said as she pulled me by the arm toward Rose's M3. In which Rose had blasted 'Starstuckk' by 3OH!3. It was such a sight to see Rose dancing like a maniac. I laughed out loud to find Alice and Rose joining me.

I got into the back seat and Alice got into the front seat beside Rose. Rose turned the music down and started driving.

"So where to?" I asked.

"Shopping!" Alice responded in her usual happy tone. Figures.

"Oh and by the way you're staying at our house for 2 weeks while Esme and Carlisle are gone on a trip." Rose told me.

"What if I don't want to stay at your house?"

"Too bad. Bella, we know you, you wouldn't give up a chance to stay with Edward for 2 weeks!" Alice responded instead of Rose.

I had to laugh at that. I checked it over with Charlie and he was fine with the idea.

"Wait… I need to go bake to my house to pack." I said. I had almost forgotten about that.

"Don't worry about that! I got it all covered!" Of course Alice had already taken care of it.

About 5 minutes later we arrived at the mall. Alice hauled us into most likely all the stores in the mall that were suitable for us. The last store we visited was a dress store. I asked Alice why we were going to look at dresses but she said it was just for fun. She had Rose and I try on millions of different dresses, thought Alice tried on a fair number of dresses too. After an hour and a half of trying on dresses, we had all found one. Rose had a stunning red halter dress that hugged her curves to make her look like a model. It fell to her mid-thigh. Alice also looked quite impressive in a black spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her petit frame then flared out at the end. Mine was a simple purple tube dress that I wouldn't have bought, because of the length, if Alice and Rose weren't there **(AN: Link on my profile of the dresses) **

When we got to the Cullen's house, I could tell the evil pixie and her sidekick were up to something and I didn't like the looks of it.

When we walked in, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett where playing Guitar Hero 3 and acting like complete idiots.

"Hey Edward! Hey guys!" I called out to them. Edward looked over to me and put his guitar down and headed toward me. Emmett and Jasper just nodded too concentrated on their game.

"Hello love." Edward said as pulled me into a hug then kissed me softly on the lips. I left my lips lingering there so I could whisper to him.

"I think Alice and Rose are up to something. They have that look on their face." I whispered.

"Definitely a we're-up-to-something kind of look." He whispered back. We were then interrupted by a yelling Emmett.

"HA! TAKE THAT JASPER! IN YOUR FACE!" Emmett yelled. He was dancing around laughing and looking like a complete fool. Emmett was so funny sometimes.

"Okay, okay everybody! Calm down now!" Alice called from the top of the stairs with Rose by her side. They had those mischievous smiles plastered on their faces. Shit.

When Rose and Alice walked down the stairs, Jasper and Emmett were still fooling around. Jasper was smacking Emmett on the side of his head, and Emmett dodging each one chuckling like an imbecile. Both Alice and Rose gave them death glares. That shut them up.

"So,"

Alice began, "as you all know Esme and Carlisle are gone for 2 weeks on their vacation, so Rose had an idea." Alice said with a smug tone.

"I thought we should all go clubbing tonight!"

**How'd you like it??? I hope it wasn't too long… PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :) ******** :)**


	2. Uh Oh

**HEY AGAIN!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! Disclaimer: You really think I'm Stephanie??? HELL NO!!! I wish to… ENJOY! :)**

_Previously: __Alice began, "as you all know Esme and Carlisle are gone for 2 weeks on their vacation, so Rose had an idea." Alice said with a smug tone._

"_I thought we should all go clubbing tonight!"_

Chapter 2

BPOV

I stood there with my mouth hanging open for what it felt like an hour. While Emmett and Jasper were laughing their heads off at my dumb expression. Rose was looking sternly at Emmett, Alice was waving her hand in front of my face, and Edward had the same expression on his face as I did. So that's what the dresses were for!

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Alice said snapping her fingers in front of my face. I snapped out of it and instead of being dazed, I was going to be mad.

"ALICE! ROSE! YOU CANNOT MAKE ME GO TO A CLUB TONIGHT. NOT EVER!" I yelled. I didn't have much an affect for Emmett and Jasper was now rolling on the floor laughing and Alice and Rose were giggling at me too.

"Silly Bella! I can make you do anything!" Alice said with an evil smile on her face. As much as I'd like to decline that, it was true. Alice could make me do anything.

"Now, be a good little girl and come with Rose and Alice and we're going to make you look fabulous for tonight!" Rose said to me as if I were 3 years old.

"I hate you, I hate you both." I grumbled as they pulled me up the stairs.

EPOV

The next two weeks were going to be great! With Esme and Carlisle gone, we are going to have the pleasure of Bella staying for the two weeks. I couldn't wait until she came, but Alice said they were going shopping first. Damn. I'll have to wait another 3 hours to get her.

I went downstairs to find my two brothers trying to beat each other on Guitar Hero 3. It was quite amusing I have to say. Esme and Carlisle had just bought it for Emmett's birthday present just four days ago and Emmett and Jasper had already played it so much, that if you look at the scores and unlocked songs, you'd think they've had it for a year now. I think one night they had stayed up all night to play.

"Hey Eddie! Come join us! It's a lot of fun!" Emmett called out to me giving me the puppy eyes. As if that would persuade me!

Well, it'd be a good way to kill some time. Hey, why not?

"Sure." I said. Emmett and Jasper gave each other high fives and each of them had a devious smile. They were probably planning on making me look like an idiot. But what they don't know, I used to play this game with my friends in college all the time. I was the champ of the 1 floor to the 6 floor of dorms.

I went over and Emmett handed me a guitar, with a Barbie designed strap. I hate him.

"Gee, thanks Emmett, how'd you know I've always wanted a Barbie guitar strap?" I said sarcastically.

"Just instinct I guess Eddie!" He said cheerfully! God, I've never met someone happier then Emmett, well there is Alice.

"We'll go easy on you for the first round, but don't expect any comforting when you get your butt kicked!" Jasper said. Little did he know.

"I don't think I'll need the easy level, let's go with expert."I said.

"Okay then Eddie."Emmett replied looking very confused.

"Let's go!" Jasper said. About 2 hours later the girls came home. Alice and Rose ran to Alice's room and grabbed Bella's bags as they ran past. Bella just stood there confused looking after the girls. She shrugged and turned toward me and smiled.

"Hi Edward! Hi Emmett! Hi Jasper!" She called out.

I put down my guitar seeing no need in playing when my angel was here.

"Hello love." I said. I walked over to where she was standing and pulled her into a hug. She pulled back and went up on her tip toes to kiss me. She stayed up there to whisper something in my ear.

"I think Alice and Rose are up to something. They have evil smiles on their faces." She whispered. Her breath tickling my ear. I loved it.

"Hmmm, yes I do think there up to something." I replied. Just then Emmett interrupted by yelling and screaming because he won. He was dancing around like an idiot. Jasper was just kind of standing there smiling and smacking Emmett playfully on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay, calm down now!" Alice called from the top of the stairs. Emmett and Jasper were still laughing and joking around until Rosalie and Alice gave the glares of death. That shut them up pretty quickly.

"As you all know, Esme and Carlisle are gone for two weeks, so we'll be pretty much hanging around the house and not doing much, so we were thinking,'' Alice started.

"That we should all go clubbing tonight!" Rose finished.

I just stood there shocked at what my sister had just suggested. A club? No, I don't do clubs, or not since my bad, no horrible, experience. They couldn't do this to me! I'd rather not drive my Volvo for a week then go to a club!! Emmett and Jasper were laughing at my expression, wait mine and Bella's expression.

It was 30 seconds after Alice started to wave her hand in front of Bella's face. That's when Bella snapped out of it. I was still standing there looking like an idiot though.

"ALICE! ROSE! YOU CANNOT MAKE ME GO TO A CLUB TONIGHT! NOT EVER!" Bella yelled. I have to say, it only got matters worse because Emmett and Jasper were now rolling on the floor laughing and Rosalie and Alice were giggling too.

"Silly Bella, I can make you do anything." Alice said after a fit of giggles. Alice could make her do whatever she wanted, hell; she could make anyone do whatever she wanted.

"Now, be a good little girl and come with Rose and Alice and we're going to make you look fabulous for tonight!" Rose said to my angel, like she was incapable of understanding bigger words. It made me angry but I couldn't do anything about it because I was still stuck in shock, and hurt that they were making me go to a club after what happened to me.

"I hate you, I hate you both." She grumbled. At least she had a clean slate for going to clubs.

I was still standing there with that dumb look when Emmett came over and started shaking my shoulders violently.

"Yo! Edward! Are you with us?" Emmett joked practically yelling in my ear. I pushed him away from me.

"Shut up." I said.

"What's wrong Edward? You seem, disturbed, hurt, and angry." Jasper said. He could always tell what people were feeling somehow. He said it was the phychirastrist (AN: Don't know if I spelled that right!) that his parents always made him go to.

"Eddie has a bad experience with clubs, don't you?" Emmett said in a baby voice that pissed me off.

"I'm curious." Jasper pressed.

"Well, long story short, Lauren and Jessica pretty much raped him the first time he went to one. He didn't come out of his room until Esme and Carlisle got back from their trip. And poor little Eddie, Rose tapped it and put it on her facebook profile."

Ugh. Why does this happen to me? I held my head in my hands until Alice came downstairs to get some hair product and started pestering me to get ready.

I trudged up the stairs to my room and Alice already had my outfit placed out on my bed. Count on Alice to get everything ready.

**BPOV**

After an hour and a half of torture Alice style, she was done my hair and makeup. This makeover was longer then all the others, so I was very curious to see what she had done.

"Go on and have a look at yourself Bella!" Alice said. Her enthusiasm was impossible to cover. I hesitantly got up and walked over to the full length mirror and stared in disbelief. The woman in front of me was gorgeous. Her dress was stunning, and her skin glowed. Alice was a miracle worker.

"Alice! You are amazing! I love you!" I said. Finally happy that we were going to a club. Maybe even looking forward to it.

"I know, I know!" Alice said laughing. It only took Rose and Alice twenty minutes to get ready seeing as they were already beautiful.

We all walked down the stairs as if we were supermodels. Being me of course, I messed it up by laughing then tripping down the last two steps. What was even more hilarious was the look on Edward's face.

He came over and pulled my into a tight embrace. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around. His green eyes were blazing into mine and it was getting hard to breath.

"Hey! Edward put her down! We spent hours making her stunning!" Alice yelled at him. He put me down and threw a grumpy look at Alice. I laughed.

"Whatever are you talking about Alice, Bella doesn't need a makeover, she's already gorgeous!" Edward replied. This made me blush 20 shades of red. Edward laughed at me, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"C'mon love, we don't want Alice to yell at us." Edward said. I chuckled and followed him out the door with his arm around my waist. We got into Alice's porche. I had to sit in Edward's lap because there was no room. Alice zoomed off to the club.

When we arrived, Edward looked out the window. I saw his eyes grow so wide I thought they might just fall out. I followed his stunned gaze to see many different shocks. I saw Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, and, Eric walk into the club. I didn't know why Edward was so shocked, but I knew that I was going to have to get away from Tyler, Mike, and Eric somehow.


	3. RAPE!

**HEYY! 6 reviewsss! C'mon! I know you wanna!!! Lol you don't have to if you don't wanna… but I'd like it! And thanks! Lol Disclaimer: ya ya ya I'm not Stephanie**

Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it. All I could think was, _she can't be here! It's impossible. SHIT! _ I am going to die tonight. Die an evil and horrible death. AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

When Alice found us a parking spot, Bella went to open the door and stepped out. She started to walk away when I grabbed her arm. She spun around to face me. I couldn't speak for a second because tonight she was way more gorgeous then usually.

"Bella, I want you to have a good time tonight, but don't leave me. Please?" I asked her. Damn. I sounded way too possessive.

"Why would I ever leave you?" She said. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. I leaned in and kissed her.

"C'mon you two love birds!" Emmett yelled at us. I growled at him, Bella laughed at me.

"Let's go." She said. She grabbed my hand and led us over to the line. We talked for the line's wait, which was about 15 minutes. When we arrived at the door, the bouncer started questioning our age. Like we looked under age. Stupid perv bouncer, flirting with my sisters and my girlfriend. Wait, he was flirting with my girlfriend!?

"Hello there guys, ladies." The bouncer said. Exaggerating ladies. My fists clamped into balls.

"May I see some ID?" He asked looking directly at Bella. He had just checked her out. No one checks out _**MY**_ Bella! I grabbed Bella's waist and pulled her closer to me. I flashed out my card coldly, and almost hitting the guy in the stomach. He checked each of them over, hesitating on Bella's card. She was the last one in the line so the guys could look at hers longer. Once again, he checked her out. I tightened my grip and started growling under my breath. I was actually growling! Out of the corner of my eye, I say Jasper give me a nervous look, and Emmett smiling goofily.

"Nice picture you got there, Isabella." He said with a sly grin on his face.

"It's Bella. And thanks." She said maybe too warmly. I loved her to death but she was too nice sometimes.

"Bella. Well, it definitely suits you. Bella in Italian means beautiful. You know I'm Italian, and I make some darn good spaghetti and meat sauce. You should try it out, maybe this Friday at 8?" He said. Checking her out again. This time he rested his eyes on her chest longer then I'd have liked. Hell, I didn't like that he was looking at her at all. I just lost it then though. He had just asked her out. WHAT THE HELL!

I leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear. "I'm sorry you had to see this." I said. I didn't give her time to respond. I took a step towards the confused bouncer, put my arm back and let it go as hard as I could. I punched him right in the nose. As I connected with his face I heard a crack. Oops, well he had it coming. Flirting with my Bella. HA!

He fell backward on to the pavement. Bella was shocked and put her hands up to her mouth, but I knew she was smiling. Alice was doing the same thing as Bella, Rosalie had that's-what-you-get-for-flirting-with-a-gilr-who-has-an-over-protective-boyfriend look, Jasper was chortling, and Emmett was killing himself laughing.

I bent down so my face was level with his. "My girlfriend is not a perv like you, so _**NEVER **_touch her again. Well, at least not if you like having your bones cracked." I bent upright again, and stepped over his body. "C'mon guys let's get this over with. I hate clubs." I said, saying the last part under my breath.

When we entered the club, the music was playing too loud, and the bass, was overpowering everything else and it sounded horrible. I wonder if they would accept my request for Claire de la Lune. At least that was decent music.

"C'mon guys let's go up to the upper level and grab a table." Alice said over the blaring music. She led us up the stairs to our favourite little table that had a great view of the dance floor. Rosalie and Emmett had gone to the bar to order us some drinks, then were going to meet up with us at the table.

"Edward, I never knew you had that in you! You're always so old-fashioned!" Bella said to me with a laugh. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well I can't afford to share you with anyone else." I said. I grabbed her by the waist and nuzzled my head on her neck. She wrapped her arms around me and leant her head against my head.

"We're back guys! Miss us?" Emmett called out. He sure can ruin a perfect moment. I reluctantly lifted my head and returned back into a normal sitting position. He set our drinks down in front of us.

"Hey Edward, I saw your two favourite people when I was down there, they were getting pretty drunk! Oh, and don't worry Bella, your homedawgs **(AN: lol sorry that was weird but I just love that word!:P)** are down there too!" Emmett said cheerfully. Everyone except Bella and I laughed. Well, Bella might've laughed if she knew what happened… I WAS NOT PLANNING ON TELLING HER! She just looked confused. I stared angrily at Emmett, stupid evil brother.

"C'mon let's go dance! There's nothing else to do!" Alice chirped up. She jumped up and grabbed Rosalie and Bella by the arm and led them downstairs. Leaving me alone with Emmett and Jasper.

"So… Want'd'ya want to do?" Emmett piped up. He was right this was boring.

"No idea." I said. Emmett didn't like my response so he turned to Jasper. Jasper shrugged.

"You guys are no fun." Emmett sulked. It only took him about 10 seconds to think of something. He straightened up and his face brightened.

"Uh oh." Jasper said. We knew that when Emmett had an idea, it wasn't the best thing. He looked over the side railing to check on the girls to see when they were coming up I think. The he grinned the evilest smile I could ever think of.

"Hey Edward, I think you got a little competition." He said slyly. I looked over the railing and saw Bella and the girls dancing. I looked slightly around them and Mike Newton was approaching them. My hands that were on the table once again crunched into tight fists.

That little man wh-

"Hey now! No need to break the table!" Emmett called out.

**BPOV**

When we got in the club after Edward's brawl, Alice dragged Rose and me off to the dance floor, but the guys stayed at the table. I guess it was just a girl thing, to dance with only the girls first.

I have to admit it, dancing with them was a hoot. We were grinding with each other and laughing. It was a bit uncomfortable; every single guy was checking us out. Rose got so mad at this one guy that attempted to join our grinding train, that she slapped him. And it made it even worse because she had long nails, and a ring on.

It was all going great, we were singing to our favourite song, Starstruckk, when he came over.

Mike Newton approached us, eyes on our chests the whole time. Perv much.

"Hey ladies, hey Bella." He said. I really didn't want to do this. We all stopped dancing at once, and stood there glaring at him.

"Hello, Newton." Alice said. Her voice was usually chirpy but she had a tone of hatred.

"Mike." I said.

Rose didn't say anything she just gave him one of her famous hostile looks, and barely nodded.

"So Bella saw you dancing. You're alone tonight." He said. Hehehe, little did he know.

"Actually I'm with Rose and Alice." I said as if it weren't obvious.

"Yeah but no Edward around." He said.

"No, he's not _around._" I said. Well he wasn't around us he was quite far away really.

"Want to dance, with me?" He said. I hate this, I hate him.

"Fine." I said. He smiled and walked over to me and went around me, grabbed my waist and started grinding; I guess I had no choice now.

So I started to grind. About 20 second into our dancing, I felt something poke me. Okay ew. Gross gross gross. Just don't think about it Bella, I told myself.

It worked for 5 seconds before Mike's hand were now sliding down my dress onto my legs; he stopped just above the knee.

"Hey Bella, nice legs. So soft, bet they would look better spread wide. If you know what I mean." He whispered in my ear. Okay that was too far. I stopped dancing but he held too tight for me to get away. He then started slowly brining his hands up higher. They were now at my dress line. He slid his hands underneath my dress and went up to my underwear. That filthy little perv! I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he just held me tighter. He slid his hands forward until they were directly on wear the sun doesn't shine. Fuck! He slid his hands up and under my underwear. Caressing me. I looked around franticly and saw Edward at the edge of the dance floor, growling and snarling, Jasper and Emmett holding him back. I came back to reality when Mike inserted a finger in me. I yelped in horror. That's when Emmett and Jasper finally realized what happened and let the fuming Edward go. He came sprinting forward to Mike. He took his hand and punched him even harder than he had the bouncer. Mike's hand fell off me and I ran away to where Alice and Rose were waiting for me. Alice had her arms spread wide so I could run into them. She hugged me tightly and I cried into her shoulder. I could feel Rose's hand on my head patting me, like you would pet a dog. It was soothing. I turned my head around to face wear Edward and Mike were.

Edward was beating him up. It looked like he had already broken a nose, a cheekbone a wrist and an ankle. I loosened Alice's grip and motioned Emmett and Jasper over. They came, confused. I tapped Edward on the shoulder. He spun around. His face was filled with fury.

"Edward stop. We don't want you to kill him." I said.

"After what he did to you!?" Edward said practically growling out the words.

"Well then you would get put into jail." I told him.

He let Mike go. Since he had Mike in the air, Mike fell once again. I placed my hand on Edward's chest and whispered, "Don't worry."

I walked over to Mike and held my hand out. Mike looked stunned but took it.

''I'm sorry about my boyfriend. He sure can beat on people. I'm not going to let him have the last hit though." Mike had a thank god look on his face. I smiled.

"I saved that for myself." I said. I reached up grabbed his dick, twisted and pulled. I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper cheering, Rose and Alice were laughing, and a still fuming Edward. I grabbed Edward's hand and led him up the stairs to our table. I pushed him into one of the chairs and sat on his lap.

"I'm never letting you dance alone again." He said to me. I turned around and faced him. I grabbed with face in my hands and kissed him.

"No matter how over protective you are, I'll always love you." I said as I pulled away.

"Okay guys! When Bella was down there being raped," Emmett started. Edward growled at him for the last part."I came up with a brilliant idea. WE'RE GONNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE EMMETT CULLEN STYLE: EXTREME EDITION!"

Shit.

**EPOV**

NOOO!

**JPOV**

He can't make me do this!

**APOV**

Fun!

**RPOV**

Not again.

**EmPOV**

_Nice legs daisy dukes make a man go woohoo!_

_That's the way they all come through like woohoo woohoo! _

**Sorry! It took me a long time cause I got grounded from the computer for a bit and had a stupid religion project! :P REVIEWW! Tell all your friendzzz ******


	4. author's note

**HEYYY! I need some ideas for the truth and dare for truths and dares! Lol**

**Thanks keep on reviewing!!!!**

**-TJ-TEAMJAZZ-TJ**


	5. too much beer

**Thanks to all who reviewed! That last chapter was a bit… whoa… lol! Tell ur friendzzzzz!**

Chapter 4

**APOV**

Oh yah! We were going to play Emmett style extreme edition! Last time we played Emmett's extreme truth or dare, Esme took all our keys away, my credit cards, Edward's music, Jasper's books, Emmett's Xbox, Rosalie's mirror, and since Carlisle didn't attempt to stop us, his work.

Well, since they're gone, we can fix the damage before they come home… THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!

"See!? Aren't my ideas fun!?" Emmett said. Hehehehe, they were going to kill him.

"Er, I don't know Emmett. Last time the punishment hurt." Jasper said. I loved him to death, but he was such a party-pooper.

"Yah Em. It was pretty harsh." Rose said. No! Emmett always did what Rose told him to.

"Yah, but this time Esme and Carlisle are gone for 2 weeks; we have time to repair the damage." I said. HA! Take that!

"She is right" Rose said. HA! I love her!

"Fine then." Jasper said.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Uhh, why not?" Bella said shrugging.

"Edward." Shit. This was going to be hard.

"Fine." Yes! He actually agreed! Wow.

"But," Of course." Nothing too extreme." Edward said.

"Well it is Emmett style: _EXTREME _edition…" I said.

"I didn't say it couldn't be extreme, I said it couldn't be too extreme." He said.

"Alright!" I chirped! This was going to be the best two weeks of my life!

"Okay since I picked the game, can I go first?" He asked. Gee, he really liked this game.

"Go ahead. Unless anyone else wants to go first…?" Bella said.

"No I think we're good." Jasper said.

"YEAH SCORE! So…Edward Truth or Dare?" Emmett said with a huge grin on his face. I was sure no matter which one he picked, it would be bad.

"Dare." Edward said. He always said dare even if he knew it was going to be horrible.

"You must undress all of your clothes except, your boxers, go down stairs and order a pint of beer the chug it. Then you must go to most popular table and start dancing on it for 3 songs straight. Oh, and if a girl, or girls, start dancing with you, keep on dancing and don't reject them."

"Oh god. Oh god oh god." Edward said. Hehe karma!

"You have to do it!" Emmett said like a five year old would.

"Yah I know." Edward responded. He got up and took off his jacket and shirt. I caught Bella marvelling his muscles. EW! He winked at her and she blushed. He then preceded taking off his pants to reveal a pair of snoopy boxers. **(AN: LINK ON MY PROFILE! Cause I'm kool like that!) **

Hehe so funny! Funny Edward!

Edward made his way down the stairs getting some weird looks from people. He walked over to the bar and ordered a pint of Guinness. The bar tender checked him out, and I'm pretty sure she said "Nice" and discreetly handed him her number. He stood there and chugged the entire pint of beer. As he finished, he slammed the jug down and burped loudly. We all burst out laughing. Edward was all ways so polite and old-fashioned. That was so unlike him. He then made his way up to a table, stumbling a bit. He was so weak when it came to alcohol. Give him one shot of even just wine; he'll be drunk for the night.

Ha! He couldn't even dance! He had gotten up and was doing some jerky movement with his arms and bouncing up and down. In the middle of the second song, Lauren and Jessica had spotted Edward dancing and had gotten up on the table with him to dance. Oh damn, Emmett was going to pay for that later.

Everyone started laughing except Emmett and Bella of course and she was confused again. Emmett just stared in horror at what he'd done.

They looked at each other first like it was their lucky day, they approached Edward, Lauren went in front of him while Jessica went behind, and started grinding. It was hilarious to see because Lauren was like a professional, seeing as she was a pole dancer for 3 years, and Jessica was absolutely horrible, and Edward, well I don't want to think of him that way!

From the corner of my eye, I could see Bella blushing and a hint of anger/jealousy in her eye. Hehe, I was going to have to congratulate Emmett on such a good dare.

"Hey, we'll never let this down 'k?" Rose asked my between chuckles.

"Of course not, that would be too nice!" I responded. She let out a laugh and held her hand up for a high five. I turned back my attention to the dancing Edward. The third song had started, and it was a fairly dirty song I must say.

Jessica moved her hands up to Edward's chest, and left her hands there. While Lauren had slide her hands down to the back of Edward's thighs. Emmett's going to be murdered.

But that wasn't the best part; 10 seconds after they moved to skankier positions, Edward stopped dancing, he backed away and Jessica and Lauren stood in front of him asking if he was okay. Shit. Jessica and Lauren might want to move. He was going to be sick, I knew that look.

He burped once, doubled over a bit and barfed all over Jessica and Lauren's fish net tights. It was splattered all over their legs and some even reached their shirts.

Everyone bursted out laughing at Jessica and Lauren because they were now crying but Edward just made us laugh harder because he said sorry with a weak smile then passed out. Everyone was laughing so hard they were crying, and we didn't notice Bella had already gone down and went to help Edward.

I silenced my chuckles and watched Bella. She walked over to the table and got up on it, she stood up should I say. Big mistake. There were many cat calls toward her direction thinking that she was going to dance. She turned around and stuck up a very rude finger gesture. The whistles were silent. Way to go Bella!

She knelt down beside Edward and tried to wake him. No success. She turned towards us and looked at me and motioned an I-need-some-help-gesture.

"Oh." I said I got up and pulled Emmett out of his chair to help us out with the unconscious Edward.

"Why do I have to help?" Emmett whined.

"Because you made him unconscious!" I replied.

"Oh right." Emmett said chuckling. We got to the table and lifted Edward up and Emmett slung him over his shoulder. I motioned for the others to come down because we were leaving.

We got to my porshe and put Edward in next to Bella.

**BPOV**

We got into Alice's Car and Emmett put the sleeping Edward into the car next to me. He was leaning his head on my shoulder when he moved his head to rest more on my chest, his shoulder s on my shoulders, and his arm across my lap. I carefully raised my arm to rest it against my side so my hand was capable of playing with Edward's hair. As muched as I loved it when he was awake, I think I might've liked this better cause I didn't have two eyes staring at me.

But this was perfect. I was the one who fell asleep on Edward. Now he falls asleep on me. Now I know what Edward means when he says it's fascinating to watch me sleep.


	6. Rose

**Hey guys I'M going to be able to write more this weekend cause the holiday! :P thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!!!!!!! All I have to say is… SUGGEST MORE TRUTHS AND DARES!! Okay there are rules in their game; one person can be dared or truthed more than once but not in a row, and the person that was just asked cannot ask the person that asked them. Hehe FUN! R&R!**

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Ugh. I hate hangovers. I hate bars. I hate Emmett.

I felt Bella squirm a bit in my arm then settle down again with a slight smile on her face.

I hate hangovers. I hate bars. I hate Emmett. I love Bella.

I sighed. I released my hold on Bella and tried to get up without waking her. Damn it. I wasn't very graceful. I had picked her up slightly for me to slide out from underneath her but instead of putting her down softly; I tripped over my own feet and kind of dropped her.

Her eyes snapped open, but softened when she saw me. I was crouched beside the bed and had a goofy grin on my face. She smiled at me and stared right into my eyes. Her eyes were like pools of milky chocolate. You could drown in them, put it would be a pleasant death because you would die in chocolate, a heavenly liquid, and you would rest in peace forever as the last thing you say was an angel.

"Edward! Bella! Get up you sleepy heads! Pancakes, and truth and dare are ready!" Alice called up to us. It must run in the dark hair gens, because Emmett and Alice can ruin the best of moments.

Bella closed her eyes sighed, and turned on her back.

I chuckled; I bet she felt the same way.

"What are you laughing at smarty pants?" Bella asked me. I launched myself up back onto the bed and took her in my arms and rolled so that she was lying on top of me.

"You." I said as I touched the tip of her nose. She smiled at me. What a beautiful thing.

"C'mon, we don't want our dares or truths to be worse because we're late." She said as she got off of me. I got up and threw on the closest shirt I could find. We headed down stairs hand in hand. We walked through the front hall to get to the kitchen. We sat down at Esme's huge island. Alice placed a stack of pancakes in front of us and two plates. I stabbed a pancake with my fork and put on Bella's plate before taking one for myself.

After the humongous breakfast, that Alice didn't even touch, I wonder how she's so hyper. Emmett declared that we must sit in a circle to finish the rest of the game.

"So… Eddie, it's your turn!" Emmett said. Smiling hugely, probably because he called me Eddie. Ugh, I hate that name.

"Don't ever call me Eddie again Emmet!" I told him. He snickered. "Anyways, since I can't touch Emmett," Emmett smiled very proudly." I guess, I'll just ask Rosalie!" I said smiling triumpitly.

Rosalie looked shocked and Emmett's smile faded. Everyone else was laughing. Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of his head.

"Let's just get this over with." Rosalie said, obviously reluctant.

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

"Dare." She said. She looked like I couldn't do anything so what was there to be afraid of? Hehe little did she know.

"Okay, Rosalie, your dare will consist of many challenges. You must do them all, and you find out what they are when we get there." I said Rose looked shocked.

"We're going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yep." I replied getting up and going over to the counter to grab my keys.

"Edward, we're all still in our pyjamas." Bella said.

"Where we're going, it won't matter. C'mon." I said walking out the door. We all piled in my Volvo and were on our way. When we got there, I asked Emmett to cover Rose's eyes. Perfect it was busy. When they realized where we were, they all were laughing under their breaths. I had to smile; this was going to be great.

When we arrived at the entrance, I said," Emmett you ready?" He nodded.

He let his hands off Rosalie's eyes and she opened them. Shock was written all over her face. Her mouth hanging open and eyes wide. I snickered.

"Welcome to a place called Wally-Word Rose!"

**OHHHHHH! Lol this is gonna be funnnn! Lol sorry it's so short, I'll make the other one wayyy longer!**

**-TJ 3**


	7. condoms, music, and clothing racks

**Hi guysss! Lol hope you like it! This is pretty much Rose's dare enjoy and reviewzzz! **

Chapter 6

**EPOV**

The look on Rosalie's face was priceless. The best time to have a camera. Everyone bursted out laughing and we were laughing for a good 30 seconds before Rose snapped us out of it.

"Let's just get this over with." Rose said, she crossed her arms and walked into the store. When we all were in Wal-Mart, she turned and asked, "16 things to do in Wal-Mart?" She asked like it was no problem.

"Mhm, kinda. It involves some of those things but I came up with some of my own. And Rose, it's not 16, it's 30!" I said. She rolled her eyes and everyone chuckled.

"First, take said box of condoms," I started holding out a box of flavored condoms." and walk over to that couple over there," I pointed to a couple that were about 19."walk up to the guy and say, 'I think you dropped your condoms sir.'" I said.

"Wow, the old condom trick, well that's not bad." Rose said shrugging.

"Oh, this is the easiest one." I said giving her the condoms. I looked at Emmett, he nodded.

"AND, everything you do will be video taped!" I said pointing to Emmett who had a video camera recording.

Rosalie huffed away and approached the couple. This was going to be good.

**RPOV**

Stupid Edward. Stupid Emmett provoking Edward. I approached the couple and tapped the guy on his shoulder. He turned around, and so did the girl. She glared at me. Bitch. Well I was certaintly going to spice this up. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and put on my best flirty mode.

I giggled, quickly checking the guy out. Ew. He was pretty unattractive. I twirled my hair with one finger.

"I was watching you from behind and I noticed that you dropped something." I said and smiled sweetly. Hehe, was skills of endless years of flirting are paying off. The guy didn't even notice that I had said something that needed a response.

"Uh, uh t-t-thanks!" He said and smiled trying to attractive, appealing to me, which, failed. I giggled once more and handed out the condoms. I also hand slipped my number in the box. His eyes widened. And his girlfriend looked absolutly outraged. She turned and glared at her boyfriend. He looked nervously from me to his girlfriend.

"Uh, those aren't mine." He said. His girlfriend had a look that said they-better-not-be. Hehe, time to really mess with them.

"Yes they are silly! I saw you drop them when she," I glared at the girl." Wanted to hold your hand." I said giggling again, still playing with my hair. She was now so disgusted, if this wear a cartoon, there would be steam coming out from her ears. It was so funny I had to smile.

"Uh, y-y-yah, I-I guess I was j-j-just mistaken." He said grabbing the condoms from me. As he started to walk away I called after him, "Look in the box, and I guess I'll see you soon!" I turned around on my heel to see that everyone was rolling around on the floor laughing except for Emmett who had a camera in his hand that was recording so he couldn't.

"So what's next?" I asked. It was twenty more seconds before they got up and Edward started to think.

"Okay, so your next challenge will be to go flirt with that man over there." Edward said. I looked to see where he was pointing and saw a man that was extremly fat, sweaty, and in his 60's ew.

"That is so unnatural!" I complained.

"C'mon babe, you have to do it!" Emmett said. He sucks!

"I hate you." I said to Edward. Who started laughing. I started to walk away when I heard Edward call my name.

"What?" I said turning around.

Edward smiled,"You have to be suductive." The look on my face must have been hilarious cause Bella and Alice were laughing so hard they were crying.

"May I state again how much I hate you?" I said. God this was going to be horrible. I turned around and winced as I saw my horrible destiny in the shape of a round, fat man. I bet he smells too. I started to walk over to wear he was. He was looking at the CDs so I walked beside him and started browsing. I looked over and he had picked up a Metalica CD.

"That's a really good CD." I said putting my CD down. I leaned against the side of the display and played with my hair fluttering my eyelids.

"Thanks for your input." He said. Ew. Did he just check me out?

"No problem. You know, we should hook up and listen to it together. But, you know, it's not a good CD to listen to just sitting down. We should exersiese while listening, if you know what I mean." I said. More fluttering of the eyelids. I would have to smack myself after this.

I caught him putting his hand in his pocket and dropping his wedding band in. Loser.

"Hear's my number. We'll talk later." I said checking him out one more time. I walked away swaying my hips a little more than I normally do. Once I was around the corner I ran over to Edward and smacked him on the side of his head.

"What was that for?" He asked like he was innocent.

"That man was married!" I said. They all stopped laughing, looked at each other and then laughed even harder, I had to admit, it was kinda funny.

"Anyhoo, next challenge!" Alice chirpped.

"Okay Rose, see that circular clothing rack?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Well 3 challengs are going to be located there. Number one, go inside of the clothe rack so no one can see you, then when they come along and look for clothes, say stuff like, "Are you accually going to pick that?". But look at the person before you say anything.

"You suck, but this might be fun…" I said smiling evily. That caused them to roar with laughter.

I walked over to the racks and pulled the curtain of clothing apart so I could step into the middle. I had to sit down so my head wouldn't show. I had a perfect view of the people, and they couldn't see me. I waited for my first victim. It was a lady in her mid 20's. She was tall, thin, and obviously had a lot of plastic surgery. As she was looking throught the clothes she pulled out to look at a cheap leopard print top.

"Why are you even shopping here? It's too cheap for you, I mean affording all this plastic surgery, I'm too cheap for you." I said in a high picthed voice. The lady just stood there standing wide eye'd at the shirt, then she screamed the highest pitch ever. She dropped the shirt and ran out of the store screaming, "THE SHIRTS ARE ALIVE! ALIVE I SAY! THEY'RE TALKING! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!" I roared with laughter and was rolling around in the tight circle I was in, crying because of the laughter that shock through my body. The clothes that were on the rack were ripped apart to see everyone also sharing the same laughter that infected me. It took us at least 3 minutes before Edward could continue with the next challenge.

"Okay, okay, let's get on with it. Okay for your second clothing rack challenge, we will need Emmett. Emmett give the camera to Jasper. Okay so you two are going to go in the clothes rack and everytime a person walks by or looks at the clothes, you will make it sound like you are having sex. But, you are not allowed to touch each other." Edward finished. Oh my god. This was going to be intereasting.

"All right! Let's go babe!" Emmett yelled as he grabbed my hand and led me into the clothing rack. He sat down and watched for people. After 1 minute of waiting, finally a mom and a daughter come toward the rack.

"Showtime." Emmett whispered in my ear. I started gasping and panting, then added some moaning, next came the "oh's" and the "yes's" . Then Emmett kicked in by moaning and panting. Somewhere he added a "C'mon baby work it hard, work it soft, push push push, that's it babe, sway me sway me, love me, *moan* shit, oh yes, push me harder, I want it harder!" By then the girl had asked "Mommy what's that?" Her mom had an evil look on her face and rushed her daughter away yelling at one of the employees that she was going to sue them for how innapropriete their store was. LMFAO!

"That was awesome babe!" Emmett said to me. He held his hand up for a high five and gave it to him.

Edward ripped open the clothes and was smiling.

"Okay Emmett get out. Now for the last clothing rack challenge, you have to preform one of the things on the 16 things to do at Wal-Mart list. When a person walks by looking at the clothing, you must pop your head out and yell "Pick me! Pick me!".

"Alright." I said. This one was going to be intreasting. Edward closed the clothes back to form my curtain. This time, I didn't have to wait long for somebody to come by. It was a group of teenagers that went to our school. Shit. This was going to make us look like more of losers. Hey at least we're hot.

"OMG! Look at this shirt! It is uber cute!" Squealed one girl. Hehe perfect chance. I pulled the clothing away out of her hand, jumped out and screamed "PICK ME! PICK ME!" One girl screamed and ran to the next aisle, the other just screamed, the last on jumped about 10 feet high and fell on her butt.

The girl that was on the ground got up and as they walked away I could hear them say, "What a freak." I just laughed even harder. The others came over then.

"So, are my clothing rack challenges done?" I asked.

"Yep." Edward said. "But now, you need to complete the check-out challengs!"

**Lol hope you enjoyed! Yay 2 chapters in one day! So give me feedback/challenges! Thanks**

**-TJ 3**


	8. checkout counters

**Heyy I'm going to try to get 3 chapters out today! ******** Enjoy and review! **

Chapter 7

**RPOV**

"So what do I have to do in this check-out challenge?" I asked. I doubt this was going to be hard. Like Edward could actually think of something good.

"You will have to complete 5 challenges in this category. First will be the easiest one, the classic, you need to put said bag of M&M's on layaway." Edward said holding up a bag of M&M's. Phff like I need to worry. That was simple! I grabbed the M&M's and started my way towards the service desk.

"Oh Rose!" Edward called after me. I turned around to see what he wanted. "There's one catch. I couldn't make it that simple! So you have to go to the man that is called James, and if he isn't there ask for him and say that you won't leave until he comes. Second, you must explain why you're putting the candies on layaway. The challenge won't be complete until James puts the M&M's on layaway." He finished. What's up with this James character? What's so bad about him? I shrugged and started on my way again.

When I reached the service desk, the woman smiled warmly at me.

"Hi, I'm Victoria, how may I help you?" She asked. She had long fire hydrant red hair that was about the same length as mine. I had to say, I did like her hair, and usually I didn't think anybody had a better appearance then I. Well, I wouldn't say better but, pretty damn close.

"Hi, I was just here with questions about your layaway policy?" I asked.

"Oh well it's fairly simple, we-"She started before I cut her off.

"Oh actually I was hoping a certain somebody could explain that to me." I said smiling. Her smile came right off her face as she took the rejection as if I thought she wasn't good enough to answer my questions.

"And who might that be." She asked coldly. Hehe.

"Oh, that might be James." I said giggling and flipping my hair. She was so pissed; it took a lot to not burst out laughing.

"He's on break." She said. Oohhh I think I just got frostbite! Hehe this was fun!

"Well I guess I'll wait for him."I said giggling once more.

"I can go get him if you want." She said, or more like snapped.

"Okay. That'd be great, thanks!" I chirped. Oh god I started to sound like Alice.

As she started to walk away, I swear I heard he mutter under her breath, "Anything to get you to leave." I couldn't help it, I bursted out laughing. She turned on her heel to glare at me.

"Is there something funny?" She snapped.

"No, no, nothing." I said between chuckles. Two minutes later, a tall blonde man came to the counter I was standing at. He looked very grumpy and strict.

"This lady here would like to ask you some questions about layaway." Victoria started.

"I think this lady can explain herself thank you Victoria. Don't you have something to do?" He asked. God was he a grump.

"Sure." Victoria replied hanging her head and walking away. James turned toward me and tried to hide his disgustedness of me. Ha, he was horrible at it.

"You had some questions for me." He said in a rough voice.

"Yeah, how long can I put an item on layaway for?" I asked, pretending to be a dumb blonde.

"For the maximum of two weeks." He replied, clearly I was wasting his time.

"Oh well that'll be loads of time." I said, I pulled up the bag of M&M's and put them on the counter.

He looked at the bag of chocolaty goodness like it was a pile of poop. Then he looked at me with a look that said did-you-just-escape-from-a-mental-home? Hehe

"Is there something wrong James?" I asked like it wasn't obvious.

"You pulled me out of my break to put M&M's on layaway?!" He growled through clenched teeth.

"And ask you a question!" I said giggling. This was hilarious.

"Do you not have enough money to buy these now?" He said calming a bit.

"Oh I have tons of money! I can't afford to buy them because they'll tempt me into eating them before I lose 3 pounds. I mean, I can't eat anything that sugary with this sort of body shape!" I said motioning to my stomach. It was funny because at age 21, I was only 115 pounds, 15 pounds of muscle.

"Of course not miss." He said as he began to ring it up. When he was done he barely said bye before storming off to go back to his break.

I walked away toward where the others were. I gave Emmett a high five and turned toward Edward.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now we do challenge 2 in the check out challenges. You must buy, one jock strap, three porn magazines, one box of one a day men's formula and boxer briefs." Oh that was just gross. Everyone was laughing at my expression because it was probably like I just stepped in dog crap.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said astonished. Edward had the biggest smirk on his face that'd I'd ever seen.

"No, no jokes, I'm dead serious." He said. Oh he was going to be dead.

"Whatever, I'm just going to get back at you." I said storming off. I walked about 2 meters then I wondered where exactly where these items were. So I turned around to ask.

"Uh, where exactly do I find these things?" I asked randomly.

"Jock strap and briefs, in the men's clothing in the underwear isle, one a day men's formula in the medicine isle, and porn, in the book/magazine section. Oh and when you get to the check-out, you have to speak in a low voice." Edward smirked. Loser.

I walked away quickly to the men's clothing section to look for the underwear isle. I walked all the way to the back and found it. I walked parallel to the wall and then found the jock strap, then the briefs. When I picked them up and started to walk away with them, people gave me funny looks. I walked away to head to the medicine isle. I found Edward's formula fairly quickly, and headed away quickly to the dreaded porn. I took the top three magazines, and on my rush to get to the register, I saw the latest vogue. Well, whatever. I picked up the magazine and went to the register. Luckily I found a line that had a minor amount of people. As I was standing there in line, I got so many odd looks that I stopped counting at 34.

When I got to the register, I realized the person at the counter was Angela. O h, this is a nice mix up.

"Hi, did you find…" Angela started before she realized it was me. "Oh, hi Rosalie." She said smiling.

"Hi." I said in the deepest possible voice I could make. Angela looked up at me surprised, and I pointed to my throat.

"Oh." She said and went on with packaging my stuff. So that's why Bella liked Angela so much, she didn't question anything. Hm.

"Here you go." She said handing the bag out to me.

"Thanks." I said grabbing the bag and walking away. I walked up to Edward and held the bag out to him.

"I got your stuff!" I said loudly enough for people to hear. "One jockstrap, three porno magazines, one pair of briefs and your men's formula. Oh, and this is mine." I said taking my magazine out and starting to read it. Alice snatched the magazine out of my hands and she started to read it.

"Hey!" I said.

"You're still in your dare." Alice said smiling.

While Edward was socked and, ha! I made him blush. He grabbed the bag and threw it in the garbage that we were standing next to.

"Hey! You owe me $8.67!" I said like it was a big deal.

"Whatever." Edward replied trying to hide his face.

"Next challenge will be to find and empty register, turn the ribbon on, and get up on it so it's like a treadmill. When they try to stop you, tell them that you need a workout." He finished. This was going to be weird. I think they might kick me out. HA!

"Sure, but how do I turn it on?" I asked.

"Uh, I think you step on a pedal or something." Emmett said. Well I can't really do that alone can I?

"Well I need someone to help me then." I said.

"Alice, I've elected you." Edward said. Alice looked up from my magazine with a deer in the head lights look.

"What, why me?" She asked.

"Cause you're a nice person." I said taking her arm and dragging her away.

"No I'm not." She replied. I just laughed. We found an empty checkout counter after 2 minutes. Alice went underneath where the little pedal was and pushed down on it. I got up on the counter crouching first so I wouldn't draw attention. I stood and got on the ribbon. It wasn't exactly running pace so I just started walking. All the heads in the in the next line over started laughing or store in shock, which drew attention to me from the next line over, and pretty soon all the lines where looking at me, most laughing.

I looked down to see Alice latterly rolling on the floor laughing. It was hilarious. I looked down to my right and saw Angela staring at me slightly laughing. I waved to her and she started laughing harder but waved back. She was probably laughing at my goofy smile. It was very like Emmett.

Most of the other employees were shouting for the manager our on their walkie talkies talking franticly to a higher personal.

The best part was that the supervisor that came over to investigate was my best friend James. He walked over and asked, "What are you doing?" Hehe

"Well do you remember me putting the M&M's on layaway? How I said I had to lose some weight first? Well that's what I'm doing!" I replied.

He told me to get off the ribbon and find somewhere else to work out. Poop him. Alice and I walked back to where the others were and joined them. When we arrived, Edward said, "For your next challenge, you'll need a lot of pennies."

**So… how'd you like it? Sorry I didn't update soon ******** and btw im only going to have one more check out counter challenge unless you guys give me some ideas…. Lol reviewzzz**

**-TJ 3**


	9. ballerina costumes

**Omg sorry but im having stupid writers block!!!!! Anyhoo here's chap.8!**

Chapter 8

**RPOV**

"Pennies? For what? To chuck at people?" I asked hopefully. Probably not, that'd be too easy. But it be fun…

"No, we're not chucking pennies at people." Edward said.

"You're no fun." I said fake pouting. Crossing my arms and sticking out my bottom lip.

"Ya, I know. You are going to buy the most expensive watch that they have here, and pay it just with pennies." Shit. That was going to take a long time! I didn't even have that many pennies.

"Uh, one problem, I don't have that many pennies…" I said. He just smiled evilly and held out a huge bag with a drawstring close.

"I like to plan ahead." Edward said. Where in the hell did he get that many pennies!?

I stood there with my mouth hanging open in shock. My brother had no life whatsoever! That's just sad. I'm ashamed to be related to him.

"Are those all pennies!?" I asked still in the state of shock. **(AN: I love that band! Lol)**

"Yep." He said smirking.

"You have no life." I said grabbing the bag and walking over to the jewellery section. I waited for the employee to be finished with the other customer before I asked, "Excuse me, but which one is your most expensive watch?" I asked. The lady was about 52 and pudgy. She looked sort of taken aback.

"Uh, in men's or women's?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter, just the most expensive one you have." I said.

"Oh, sure." She replied probably thinking I was a lunatic. She turned around and went looking for the highest priced watch. After about 20 seconds she found one and turned back around.

"This is the most expensive, it's a men's 2009 edition from Calvin Klein. IT'S $98.00." She said. Wow. That really was going to take a long time to pay for.

"Okay that's great." I said taking the watch form her hands. I smiled and headed my way to the check out.

When I got there, I found went to the express line, cause hey, I did only have one item! When I got to the cash, I put the watch on the counter. The guy there was about 23 and had dark hair.

"That totals up to $104.67." He said. I slung the bag on the counter and opened it up. I started taking pennies out I started to count them. I was at $3 when some guy behind me shouted, "I know you're hot and everything but that doesn't make you better than us!" I turned around and gave him a famous Rose death stare.

"Actually it does." Another guy said. Hehe. I counted another $2 when the guy said, ``Do you just have pennies?``

``Yep!`` I said popping the p at the end. He rolled his eyes and continued.

``Well, you can`t pay with them unless they`re in rolls.`` He said like it was obvious.

``Oh, oh well!`` I said walking off leaving the pennies and the watch. I skipped up to Edward and said, ``What`s next?`` He thought for a minute before saying, ``Your next challenge will be related to one of the things to do in Wal-Mart. Go to where the guns are sold and buy one. When the guy asks what purpose will you be using this for, reply, the happy face is starting to piss me off.`` HEHE! This was going to be my favourite!

``Sure.`` I said skipping off. I went straight to the gun department, and started to look. I think I was looking at a rifle when a teenager about 19, by the name of Raphael, came to ask me if I needed any help.

``Excuse me, but may I help you in any way?`` He asked.

``Oh yeah, I was wondering which would be the best for long distance shots, but are fairly silent.`` I said.

"Oh, that would be the gun you're standing in front of." He said pointing to the rifle.

"Okay thanks. I think I'll get that one then." I replied. He took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the glass case that held the guns. There were also chains around them and he had to unlock those too. He took out the gun and locked the chains and the glass back up. He picked up the gun and led me to the counter. I stood in front while he got the info sheets.

"Do you need bullets, and bullet shells?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied the crouched down to the glass cabinet that held the bullets and shells he got out a box of bullets and shells. He put those on the counter too. He slid my gun into the box, and put the bullets and stuff in a bag.

"Okay, before you buy it I have to ask you some questions." He said.

"Okay, that's fine with me." I replied.

"Alright, here we go…" For the next five minutes he asked me about myself, age, address, telephone, stuff like that. The last question he asked was the million dollar question.

"What is your purpose for the gun?"

"Those damn smiley faces are starting to piss me off." I said seriously. He dropped his pen and looked up at me in shock.

I smiled and ran away to join the others. I was laughing along with the others for a good thirty second before we continued.

"So, you have completed all your check out challenges, now it's time for payback challenges." He said. What the hell were those?

"What are those…" I asked a bit scared of the answer.

"We each get to come up with a challenge as payback for things you've done to us in the past." He said smirking. Shit. All the others burst out laughing. I looked at Alice and she had her famous evil pixie smile.

"Okay so we'll go youngest to oldest, and since I already had payback from the last ten challenges, Bella's up." Edward said, looking down at Bella who was at his side.

"Sick." Bella said.

"You know Bella; I really meant no harm in anything I did to you!" I said in plea.

"Sure. Okay Rose, first you have to buy one can of green spray on hair dye and dye your hair, then you must change into a toddler's ballerina costume and wear it for the rest of the time here." Bella said proudly. Oh god. I completely regret making her feel bad or torturing her with my hair make overs.

"Please don't make me o this Bella!" I whined

"Next time you'll think twice about hair make over won't ya?" NOOOO!

"I can't dye my hair! The color never completely comes out and I can't ruin my hair!" I said grabbing the tips of my hair.

"Too bad."

"I hate you." I said and grumbled off. I went to pick up a can of spray and proceeded in buying the spray and the costume. I marched off to the washroom which, thankfully, was a one person kind. Went in and turned around to close and lock the door when I saw Emmett standing there filming me. I forgot all about that tape. I stuck my tongue out and closed the door. I locked it and began spraying my hair.

After five minutes of hair torture, my hair was completely green, and it was revolting. Oh, I am so getting Bella back for this.

I picked up the ballerina costume and ripped the tags off. It was in two parts so I decided to start with the tutu part. I squeezed my butt in the skirt, which hey, I would normally wear this if I was in a skanky mood. I picked up the top part and pulled it over my head. It would have been fine except the part that I have boobs. So for the next hour, I was going to have my boobs being in pain because the shirt will not allow me to have them. I felt like a woman in the old times with her boobs squished up to her face.

I took a step back and attempted to breath. Not very successful. I looked like one of those strippers that walk around on Halloween. Ew.

I turned around and opened the door. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the scene in front of me. All I could hear was dead silence then laughter rang in my ears.


	10. aww

**Hi guys, I'm sorry to say that I don't like the story no more but I think you guys would like to keep it going. I'm still going to keep on writing but just not this story. SO! Anyone who think they could take over will need to write a review that's a paragraph long and it has to be what you would start chap.9 with. Like, I laughed so hard when Rose came out. It was awesome, hilarious! Phff I don't know! Okay so the first five will be excepted!!! Hurry scurry**


End file.
